


Backdrop

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Het and Slash, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois hangs out with Clark in the Monitor Room of the JLA Watchtower.  Mild snooping ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 22, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 6, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 779  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for [Icarus_Chained](http://icarus_chained.livejournal.com). Pairing: Clark/Lois. Prompt: Watchtower.  
> Also written for my [2009 DCU Fic/Art Cast Of Thousands!!! Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/339531.html).

“So, Smallville, can you spy on everyone from this monitor?”

“Lois!” Clark admonished.

Lois grinned. She watched as the monitor showed the cafeteria, filled with Leaguers enjoying dinner. Ollie was holding court at a table with Hal and Barry, while J’onn and Shayera were talking quietly at the next table. Arthur was arguing with Ray, and Diana, Steve and Dinah were laughing at their table.

“Do I see a Bat by the window table?”

“You do.” Clark peered at the screen, his face lighting up. “And a Robin, too.”

“Oh, yeah, the hottest items on the superhero grapevine,” Lois smirked.

“Be good.”

“Ha! You sure you want that, Smallville?”

Clark grinned and drew her to him, leaning down for a kiss.

“Mmm, now you’re talkin’,” Lois purred.

Clark’s kisses were warm and passionate, his body always like a furnace. She felt her own passion kindle, slipping her arms around abs of steel.

“You feel so _good_ , baby.”

She smiled as she imagined the blush on her lover’s face. She could definitely see the shy man she worked with in the Superman holding her.

“Ah, Lois.”

“Yes?” She snuggled closer.

“I’m on duty.”

Sighing, she stepped back. “When are you off?”

“In an hour.”

She sashayed toward the center seat. “Good.”

Clark smiled but began checking various monitors. Lois decided to watch the cafeteria.

She was always fascinated by those who wore spandex. They didn’t get paid for what they did, but risked life and limb for humanity. Everyone had day jobs, and even the billionaires had mega-corporations to run.

Ollie was still pontificating. He was similar to Bruce Wayne in his rich man’s background, but very different from the brooding Gothamite temperamentally.

His sidekick Roy came back with a tray of food, settling next to his mentor while winking at Dick over at the far table. Dick flashed a smile back.

Lois had heard that they were best friends. It certainly looked like that was the case.

Dick turned back to Bruce, who was nursing a cup of coffee while studying some print-outs. He was frowning, then a slight smile curved his lips as Dick leaned in and whispered something.

Hmm, so that rumor could be true. 

“I have to check something outside, Lois.”

“Okay.”

Clark left the room to fly out of an airlock, checking one of the Watchtower’s struts. He adjusted it with his hands, looking over the structure with his X-ray vision.

Lois loved watching Clark at work. He was amazing no matter how many times she saw him do his super feats.

Muscles rippled as Clark flew against the backdrop of Earth and stars.

Lois let her eyes soak in the beauty. She loved the view up here, knowing that she was privileged to see it.

She was privileged about so many things.

Clark turned away from the Watchtower and toward the sun, cape stretched out behind him.

He stretched his arms out, head tilted back, absorbing the sun’s rays. 

Watching Clark re-charge never failed to fascinate Lois. She felt her own skin tingle as she saw the sun’s rays kiss Clark.

She understood the sun. She was eager to kiss Clark herself!

Clark slowly revolved, his eyes closed as a little smile curved his lips. A nimbus of sunlight glowed around his head, taking Lois’ breath away.

“My beautiful Clark,” she whispered.

He did a final spin, then flew around to the other side of the Watchtower and the airlock.

The Monitor Room door opened and Lois turned, smiling and eager. She walked toward him, eyes sparkling, and Clark’s smile matched hers. He stretched his arms out and drew her to him.

She could feel the energy thrumming through his body as she pressed close.

Being in space, framed by the sun and the Earth, was the very essence of Clark himself.

She lifted her face and his hands cupped it, love shining between the two of them.

“Ahem.”

Lois looked around Clark and saw Bruce standing in the doorway, a smiling Dick behind him.

“Time for shift change.” Bruce swept in, followed by his shadow of light. “Get a room.”

“I have one,” Clark said mischievously.

“Good. Then use it.”

Bruce was already checking the monitors, his cape flowing over the back of the chair.

“Come on, Clark, now that the Big, Bad Bat is kicking us out, let’s take advantage of a little free time. See you around, Prince.”

Bruce grunted and Dick and Clark laughed. Lois smirked as she took Clark’s arm on their way out.

When she looked back, she saw Dick climbing into Bruce’s lap with a saucy smile on his face.

Ah, the Watchtower.

Never a dull moment.


End file.
